Momma's song
by romanoew
Summary: Oneshot. One-two years after BD. Bella's on a shopping trip with Alice and Jasper, and Renesmee has a surprise for her momma when she comes home. English isn't my first language, so please be nice. R&R. SM owns everything. Renesmee POV.


"Daddy, when will momma come home?"

Momma had went on a shopping trip with auntie Alice and uncle Jasper. I don't like when momma's not here with me. I'm afraid she'd not come back, and I miss her a lot.

"She'll come home this evening."

Daddy lifted me up in his arms and started to tickle me. I giggled.

"Can't.. breath.. Daddy!"

He stopped tickle me and hugged me instead. Then I felt his lips against my forehead.

"I love you, Nessie."

I giggled.

"I love you too."

He let me down on the floor and I ran towards daddys piano, which stood in one of the corners in the room. I climbed up to the bench and daddy sat next to me.

"Daddy?"

I thought of myself, playing on his piano. I wanted to learn a song that I could play for momma when she came home. I looked at daddy and he nodded before he lifted me up in his arm and placed me on his lap. Then his hands started to play a beautiful melody on the piano. I loved it. And one hour later, I could play it as good as him. Almost. But something was missing. A lyric. I want to write a lyric to the melody.

"Daddy, can you go and get a pen and a piece of paper?"

He looked at me.

"You can't write yet, hun."

"But you can, daddy."

Without saying a word, daddy turned around and was gone for only a few seconds. He came back with a pen and papers, like I had asked him. My daddy is the fastest daddy in the whole world. He laughed and sat beside me again.

"What do you want me to write?"

Hm.. I tried to come up with a lyric. Something that fit. Something that momma would like. A few minutes later, I thought the words and daddy wrote them. We're a perfect team.

"What a good song, Renesmee."

He stroke my cheek and I giggled.

_Do you think she'll like it, daddy?_

I looked at him, and he shook his head.

"She will LOVE it, baby."

In the evening, before momma would come home, I sat in the big window and waited. Daddy, grandpa and grandma sat in the sofas behind me and waited too. Uncle Em and auntie Rose were upstairs and shared some secrets. I think. After a while I could hear and see the car. I jumped up on my feet. Daddy, who saw it too, was standing right next to me in a second and lifted me up in his arms. Then he walked towards the door and opened it. After a few seconds, which felt like forever, momma came.

"Hi darling."

She kissed daddy before she took me in her arms and hugged me.

"Hello honey. How was your day?"

I placed my hand on her cheek to tell her I've a surprise for her. Daddy grabbed mommas hand and together we went into the house. When we came in, and momma had hugged me twice, she let me go. I ran towards the piano.

"Momma, come, momma!"

She followed me and before I got there she lifted me up in her arms again. In a second, she sat on the bench with me on her lap.

"Have daddy learned you to play a new song?"

I nodded.

"Daddy taught me to play the melody and I wrote the lyrics."

She hugged me.

"Oh, honey.. Thanks."

I giggled.

"You've not heard it yet, momma."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

She stopped hug me and I started to play. My little fingers danced on the keys and formed the same beautiful melody that daddy had taught me to play today. Then I start singing.

_"You're my hunny bunch_

_Sugar plum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umkin_

_You're my sweetie pie_

_You're my cuppy cake_

_Gum drops_

_Snoogums_

_Boogums_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_And I love you so_

_and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because_

_You_

_Are_

_So_

_Dear"_

When I was done, everybody but momma patted their hands and I started giggling again. Momma hugged me and pulled me closer to her body than before. She kissed my cheek.

"I love you, momma."

She stroke my cheek.

"I love you too, beauty. More than anything else."

* * *

The song is "the cuppycake song" and I think it's really cute..  
Sorry for my bad English, really.. :(  
And, this story is dedicated to my friend Denise, like all my other stories, because she makes me laugh even when I want to cry. I love you Deny, really. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Please review. It would mean a lot to me.

xx Ew


End file.
